A Good Day to Die Hard
by tophaintweak
Summary: I am the avatar. I am Yang in Yin&Yang. I am Cindy They say two is better than one, well that's true cause its gonna take me more than just myself to beat the Fire Lord but with the help of an airbender and his friends I think we could do it. Chapter one and two rewritten pairings are canon but this is ZukoxOcpicture is Cindy in her teens so imagine her a bit younger like 12
1. Chapter 1

A /N : hello everyone I'm rewriting this chapter because I don't think is good enough and I know I can do better so on with the chapter

The hot sun's heat was burning my face making it flushed, days it has been since I started walking in this desert or was it years? I lost count after I started to feel extremely exhausted. I stopped walking to check my supplies, first I checked my water only to see that it was nearly finished. I checked my supplies of food and saw I only had two apples,berries and bread, I took the bread out and tossed it away. I didn't need it anymore it was stale, I sighed as I put my hands over my eyes and looked around me. Sand was all I saw for miles and I was sick of it but what could I do about it? then I saw something , a huge animal struggling against what seemed to be sandbenders. Not that I liked animals nor hated them I just decided if I could get hold of the animal it could be my ticket out of this place!

So I started running which wasn't very fast considering the fact that my legs were tired and sore, as I approached to sandbenders and the strange beast I saw the people put a muzzle on the creature and that was pure cruelty to animal so I yelled " HEY what are you doing to that animal I bet it's not yours" I seemed to catch their attention because they stooped what they were doing and looked at me, in fact on man came up to me and looked me in the eye to which I glared at him " you have no business with us little girlie so why don't you just get lost." his voice sounded young yet cold, I simply shook my head and looked around the man to get a glance of the animal, and all I mainly saw was it's eyes, it's pleading eyes. I put my attention on the man again and I slowly but not to slow pulled the cap of my water bottle off and quickly bent a thin waterwhip at his face. Automatically they others saw me as danger and went on defense, I only smirked at their actions. I sandbended sand into their eyes to make it hard for them to attack me. As they groaned I used the little water that I had to cut the ropes that were binding the animal against its will. I ran over to it and took of the muzzle that it had on..

" quickly lets get out of here as we can they could recover any moment" I told the massive creature and it groaned you could say a funny noise. I then climbed up its tall and onto its saddle, I expected its to run bit it took of into the air! At first I started screaming as it took speed but it soon slowed down, " whoa you can fly! your a pretty amazing animal you know- oh I forgot I'm Cindy, I couldn't stand how does guys were treating you so I rescued you I guess or maybe the opposite" I laughed as he groaned friendly,"looks like you don't have a name so I will call you Furball you look like one that's why" I said calmly and laid down on my back and I continued talking in the onesided conversation, telling Furball about me being the avatar and how I travelled around the world hoping to find teachers to master my bendings and soon nightfall came and I was glad because the night was cooler then the day. Furball landed at the base of what seemed to be a mountain, I got of the beast and looked into my bag and took out the two apples I had " hey there buddy I don't have alot so this is all I can give you " I said and I feed him the apples and I ate my berries. After that we both relaxed as Furball went into a sleeping position and I cuddled between to of his legs. We both fell into the sleep we deserved as the moon shone down on us.

ONE HOUR LATER

I woke up after my head hit the ground with a thud, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When stopped doing that I turned around to find Furball gone! I turned around to find a guy with blue eyes, brown hair, dark skin and a pony staring right into my face, I yelped as I quickly stood up and went into a stance. I looked around to see three other people with him, a boy who was hugging Furball who had blue tattoos and if I wasn't mistaken had airbending clothes on. A girl who was standing with her arms crossed and smiling had pitch black hair like I did but in an earthbending bun, she also had Earth Kindom tunic with matching anklets and wristbands. Last their was a girl who looked like the guy staring at my face, she too had blue eyes and Brown hair and dark skin, she had a Water Tribe dress and her hair was set in a braid. I looked at Furball to see that he was on their sdie " Furball do you know these people " I asked ready to attack at any moment " Furball? what type of name is that?" the earth girl asked. I said nothing and just kept defense on " your the one who stole Appa! Shame on you! I don't think your friendly like that giant mushroom we saw" the Water Tribe guy said crazily wriggling his arms, I gave him a strange look before turning my attention to the Water Tribe girl " Sorry about him he has been drinking cactus juice any-" she was cut off when the boy with tattoos pointed a staff at me " you stole Appa didn't you?" he asked his voice full of emotions, " no she didn't Aang the people who had Appa were in a group she's alone" the earth girl said shaking her head. 'Appa' groaned in agreement and the boy slowly lowered his staff. I never took my eyes of him until the other girl spoke

"what your name? I'm Katara" she introduced herself politely. I narrowed my eyes at her" how do I know your not dangerous afterall you woke me up in the night, accused me of stealing this animal from you when I have never seen you in my life and point a staff at me" I told her simply " she has a point" the Water tribe guy pointed out." Sokka!" Katara scolded him as the boy in blue tattoos sighed " look we're sorry ok we were um just stressed out alright here we will let you ride Appa so you can get out of here with us" he's offered and I looked at Appa he seemed happy about it so I nodded everyone climbed into the saddle but I sat in the corner just to keep distance. " so what's your name, as I said my name is Katara and this is Aang, Toph,Sokka and momo" she introduced everyone this time and momo was a small lemur thing " Cindy is my name" I spoke emotionaless this time, she nodded and there was silence . after some time she spoke again " how old are you ?are you a bender?" "I'm twelve and I'm the avatar" I answered then the boy with tattoos turned his head sharply to me "what? but I'm the avatar that can't be " he said shocked and I only shrugged

" I think we should all just sleep alright?" Toph said and we all agreed I laid my head down and fell into a dreamless sleep

A /N : hope you liked it don't forget to review oh and I will describe Cindy look next chapter anyway thank you


	2. Chapter 2

A /N: hi I'm rewriting this chapter as well because I know that explaining how there's too avatars was crap with the old chapter two but enough of me rumbling about things on with the show! oh I mean story!

I woke up to find my back sore and my head dizzy. I sat up and stretched my arms to attempt to stretch any stiff muscles. I glanced to what I was sleeping on and saw that I was on a saddle, and let me tell you it's was probably the worst thing to sleep on I rather have slept on the ground. I grunted as I got of and yawned really loudly. I take a look around and I was surprised to see I wasn't in the desert, that's when I remembered the events that went on yesterday and how I got here- " Good morning Cindy I'm glad your awake" A calming voice said behind me, I turned to see Katara with a bowl in her hand and smiling. I just glared and walked away trying to find my bag so I could get put of here. I didn't trust these people they might have gotten me out of the desert doesn't mean I should just trust them right? I finally found my bag and put it over my shoulder " hey where are you going? you haven't eaten breakfast yet " Katara partically whined, I turn around to face her

" I'm going back to wandering around the world because I don't trust you people for all I know you could be poisoning me with the breakfast you made " I told her and continued walking again, hoping to find a stream or river to fill my water bottle and to find some fruits as well. " no this is not poisoned unless Sokka made it and he didn't so if your going to go please just eat with us" she pleaded and I thought about and finally agreed and let her lead me to the rest of the group who were sitting around a burnt out campfire. She handed me the bowl and sat down to eat her own food, I too sat to begin eating my food " good morning Cindy how are you? " Aang asked really cheerfully, a little too cheerful " why are you so happy and what's good about the morning?" I was grumpy for no reason at all " that's what I tell him every day" Toph said making me smile a bit. " your eyes are weird where are you from?" Sokka rudely came into the conversation " Sokka you do not just say that out loud it's mean so what if some one has turquoise eyes it doesn't matter " Katara scolded

I was beginning to think she was his mother, because I mean seriously who scolds people 24/7. Oh and Sokka was right my eyes where weird because they were in fact a light turquoise which complimented my pale skin and black hair, "so... you said you where the avatar yesterday didn't you? " Toph said trying to pick up a different topic, " yeah I said that what about it" mytone was deadpanned " but I'm the avatar there can't be two avatars at the same time" Aang pointed out, I shrugged as I ate some of my food "Aang is right there can't be two avatars at the same time it's impossible" Katara agreed with Aang , boy this was going to be some hard explaining but if I could just try to avoid explaining I wouldn't have to waste my breath "well then I just made it possible" I retorted with a frown " I like your attitude" Toph pointed at me and I smirked

" well how did you make it possible hmmm?"Sokka asked and I resisted the urge to facepalm, man that guy was pretty stupid. I sighed knowing I was going to have to explain " I don't make it possible the spirits do, for the past 100 years the current, meaning you Aang, avatar was nowhere to find which made the spirits angry and impatient so when it was the 88th year of the war the spirits had enough and decide if you wouldn't come back to save the world they would make a new avatar and that's when I come in, when I was born the spirits thought that I would be a good avatar and put the power of the four elements into me but to do that it meant my mother wouldn't survive in child birth and she didn't, so that is it, that's why there are two avatars right now " I finished the explanation and was relieved I got that over with " so our the spirits still angry with Aang?" Katara asked worried, I shook my head and ate more of my food

" I think you should travel with us" Sokka spoke after like 20 seconds of silence, " why would I do that?" I asked in the most non-rude way possible " because you and Aang are the avatar an-" he began but I cut him of "the sky and ocean are blue, what's your point? " then Toph burst into laughter " oh I definitely like you" and Katara rolled her eyes " any what he is trying to say is that if you travel with us Aang won't have to face the firelord by himself" she said and I eyed her " what's in it for me? " after all if they think they can USE me to end the war they can think again "you can master all the elements with me " Aang offered and I thought about it, well I haven't found my teachers yet and that could benefit me "ok we have ourselves a deal" I said and Aang cheered , " alright where do we find our masters?" I asked and Katara giggled "what's so funny" I raised a brow " your looking at them silly! Toph,Aang and me are your teachers" she giggled and Toph rolled her eyes, I looked at them carefully and saw that she was blind! " Aang will teach you airbending , I will teach you earthbending and sugar queen will teach you waterbending" I nodded and knew this was going to be fun!

A/N : and now it's done! R&R please thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Heya back with a new chapter

so I thought of an idea of how we could still meet Suki and cross the serpent pass while still have Appa

so this is it enjoy

It was dawn and were at a lake washing ourselves before we took off to Ba Sing We ,"Waterbending ball" Katara yelled as she jumped into the lake from the she entered the water she accidentally splashed the map Sokka was holding,"Oh just splash the map with water" he said sarcastically while Aang,Toph and me laughed."Sorry" Katara apologized before she bent the water from the all gathered around Sokka so he could talk us through with the plan about going to Ba Sing Se, " Ok we just got out of the desert so we are about here and Ba Sing Se is there so all we need is Appa to fly us, though there is only water around apart from this little piece of land called the Serpent may take up to a day and let's say half to get to Ba Sing Se so we will have to land on the Sepant Pass to rest for a night" Sokka explained.

"Wow Sokka you really know how to work these stuff out don't you" I complimented him

"Yup, I sure do" he said as he banged his chest proudly

"hello fellow refugees, are you going to Ba Sing Se too?" a man with earth kingdom clothes said as he approached with two other women ,one seemed to be heavily pregnant. Sokka eyed them ,Toph didn't seem to care and Katara ,Aang and I smiled. " yes we are and we're flying over the serpent pass" Aang told them cheerfully. Sokka put his hands up in the air "Aang don't tell them that!" "Sokka they're Harmless" I said defending the people who just arrived

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT THEY COULD BE FIRENATION" he exclaimed I look back at the people who were just smiling

"yeah Sokka they're soooo firenation" I said sarcastically

"anyway, why are you guys going to Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked as she stopped me and Sokka from argueing. "We hope to get there before my wife has her baby, we plan to start a new life there" the man said just before his wife added" wait you said that you were going to the serpent pass but only the desperate go through there"

"great Snoozles now we sound desperate"

Toph said as she punched Sokka's arm

"Why don't you come with us to Full Moon bay" the man said

"yes they have ferry boats to transport refugees like us and it's hidden so the firenation won't see it" his wife added

I shrugged my shoulders " hey how about we go to Full Moon Bay with Appa then where ever the boats leave Appa will follow so we won't be spot by the firenation" I suggested

"hmm...I like the sound of that idea" Katara thought aloud

" ok then it's settled we will go to Full Moon Bay with you" Aang said agreeing to me plan as well

"alright let's start packing up camp and for you guys to dress up by the way your names are...?"Sokka instructed "I am Tahn and this is my wife Ying"

" alright let's get this show on the roll"Toph said with a cheer punching the air

AT FULL MOON BAY

We arrived at full moon bay and see so many refugees. It was heartbreaking to see how many lives were broken by the firenation " oh my goodness,look at how many lives have been effected by the firenation" Katara said as she took a look around, It was like she read my mind.

We started walking to the reciption office to speak to the old looking lady, Appa following us close behind "Hello we wil-" Aang started before he was cut off " if you think your bringing that thing on the boat, you should leave NOW" the old lady scolded us "Wait we're not taking a boat we just want to leave this place unseen with our flying bison" I explained to her "oh and I don't suppose your the avatar then" she said sarcastically

"yes,I am" I replied making a small tornado in my palm. "And so is he so let us just leave with our bison" Sokka said as he point a finger at lady had shock all over her face, " Oh of course I will call on of our female guards to guide you out,SUKl!" she called out " wait Suki is here?" Sokka asked searching around

"um who is Suki?" I asked as we walked out of the queue "Oh she's great friend of ours and is a Kyoshi warrior" Katara answered me, as a girl around Sokka's age came " hi guys is great to see you again" she said " Do I know you? " Sokka asked being the idiot he was

"maybe you will remember this as she kissed his cheek" Suki said before she kissed is cheek

"SUKI"Sokka exclaimed then gave her a big hug

"You look so different without your warrior make-up" Katara said

"is it just me or I'm not the only one who doesn't know her?" I whispered to Toph

"Your not the only one who doesn't know her"she whispered back

"oh it looks like you have new people in your gaang, who might you be?" Suki asked Toph and me

"I'm Cindy' I replied her

"Toph Is mine" as you could probably guess who said that

" alright so you guys going-" Suki started before she was cut off

"avatar Aang and Cindy someone stole our passports,tickets and everything" Ying said as she approached us

"now we cannot go to Ba Sing Se" Tahn said

" Don't worry everyone we will get you to Ba Sing Se" Aang told then putting his hands up in a gesture in which to tell you to calm down "but how Appa's saddle can't carry us all " I pointed out

" we will just have to go through the serpents pass" Aang said with determination.

5 minutes later we find ourselves heading out of Full Moon Bay

"I'm coming with you" Suki announced

as she ran up to us dress up differently

"but Suki are you sure-" Sokka said as Suki interrupted

"Sokka don't you want me to come?"

"Of course I do is just tha-nevermind" he replied. An hour later we our at the entrance of the Serpent Pass

"oh look at this awful sign" Ying said putting her hands on her cheek

"what does it say?"Toph asked everyone knowing why

"it says 'Abandon hope" I read aloud

"well that's encouraging" Sokka added sarcastically

"come we are getting through this together..."

A/N: so that chapter three please review favourite and follow thank you


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heya guys I haven't updated in like for ever and I'm sorry like hell

well I hope you enjoy the chapter

We were crossing the serpents pass with Appa flying over us since the path was to narrow for him to walk on in silence until we spotted a fire nation ship "whoa, look at that"

I said just as the ground beneath Tahn gave earthbent him back up just before he could fall into the water, that's when the ship spotted us and sent a ball of fire to us "It's has seen us" Sokka yelled as we started to run. The fire ball was aimed at ua but Aang deflected it with airbending. Another fire ball was aimed the wall above Suki head and set an avalanche of rocks that was coming her way "Suki watch out " Sokka shouted as he pushed Suki out of the way and using himself to receive the pain, luckily Toph used her earth bending to block it .

Sokka being the idiot he was didn't thank her and only rushed to Suki's side "thanks for saving my life Toph, hey no problem Sokka" Toph said sarcastically and I chuckled before we started to run again. Appa came down and we let Tahn, is wife his sister and Suki climb on him since we couldn't all fit in the saddle. The rest of us started to walk again and soon nightfall came. Aang took his glider out and flew up to Appa and brought the rest down, we found a small place for him to land set up a fire started laying blankets down. Tahn was messaging Ying's foot and Sokka was fussing over Suki who was just trying to put down her blanket,

"Suki you shouldn't sleep there who knows how stable this ledge is" he half scolded her " Sokka I'm fine stop worrying" Suki assured him as he moved her blanket next to his. " you're right you are perfectly capable of taking Care of yourself-WAIT oh nevermind I thought I saw spider but your fine" I rolled my eyes playfully at them then Toph asked me a question

" So Cindy before we meet you what we're you doing in the desert?" "oh I really don't know to be honestly I was just travelling like I always do then I just ended up there but I didn't know it was that big " I sort of answered her question "what do you mean always travelling, don't you have a home?" she asked. I shook my head and replied" I don't have a home my village was burned down by the firenation two years ago just days after I was told I was the avatar" she nodded but didn't seem to filled with the information she wanted " don't you have parents at all?" I bit my lip a bit and Katara took acknowled of this " Toph if she doesn't want to talk about it she doesn't have to!" she said motherly "no it's ok Katara I want to talk about it" I said

"see Sugar Queen" Toph stuck out her tounge

"Well when the firenation came to attack it was by total surprise and they came in the evening when my village least expected it and when they attacked we bad to defend our selves, everyone in the village was a bender and the fire nation captured a lot of them. They killed children and women, our men did there best to protect the but they couldn't, eventually I was the last child and female and my people made it their top priority to protect me since I was the avatar.

I was told to pack anything precious and run far away with my father so I did what I was told and packed my things to survive during the time I did not know the fire nation had wipe the last the men and only my dad was left. Soon enough they reached my bedroom as my father burst into my room, there were about five of them in my room as my father did everything to stop them from getting to me, then one of the soliders blasted fire right through his heart, instantly I rushed to his side and I can still remember his last words: never give up with out fight and die trying hard. After that he pass away and though I knew nothing about the avatar only that I could bend four elements I went into avatar state and did something terrible"

I paused and look around and noticing that everyone was listening so I continued "when I realised what I did I ran, I ran like no tomorrow and when I turned to look back at my village a I could see was one big flame and smoke" I finished my story and hanged my head I was ashamed that I didn't do anything to prevent it happening " looks like your one of us" Sokka said. I raised my head and looked at him "what? " I asked clearly confused

" we all have a story like you, Toph was kept from the world by her overprotective parents, Katara and me our Mum was captured by the firenation and all the waterbenders In our tribe and Aang's people all wiped out he is the only air nomad in the world" he explained. I smiled "I guess I am one of you"

then Katara spoke up " come on every body time for bed we have a long day tomorrow" and every obeyed, I pretended to sleep and when I was sure everyone was asleep I got up and went to the edge of the circular path we were on and I look up to the moon lost in thought then I heard someone move and I turned around to see Aang" oh I thought you were asleep" I said "funny because I thought you were too. Hey can I sit with you ?" I shrugged and he sat down

" you know I guess all avatars have a bit of tragic life you know" he said and I laughed

"yeah I guess so"

A/N: so there you have it that is the history of Cindy's life and I'm still sorry for not updating but I will try my best til next time


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hello everyone , I'm updating a new chapter again I was going to update on Saturday but today had no homework today:) **

**oh and a guest has reviewed that this is 'utter garbage' but (dramatic music on) let me tell you that 231 people has viewed this story and six of them as fellow and Favorited. I am so gratefully and their support means a lot to me, and authors who write stories don't let people rain on your parade they may not like your story but some people do so look on the bright because we are independent and strong so God bless fan fiction authors and readers! (dramatic music turns off as I punch my chest proudly and my sister face-palming behind me) ok enough of that back to the story R&R thank you**

* * *

_I was in a house that was burning down, flames everywhere and the heat was scorching. I turned around to see a man on the floor a burn on his chest and bloody spilling out like a waterfall, i ran to the man out of instincts and kneel beside him. I looked at the man and recognise him instantly,_

_My father._

_ "dad, dad no no no no no you can't die we have a life to build together, we have to travel the world, so I can master all four elements. We can spar together like always, you can tell me stories Dad you can't die. Your not dying on me" I pleaded as he put a hand on my cheek looking at me with kind eyes._

_"My little cherry blossom, its time for me to go, time I be with your mother. Yes its going to be hard on your own, yes its going to be hard to be an orphan, but I know you will make it Avatar or not. I know you will defeat the Firelord but just remember that you should never give up without a fight and die trying." he grasped while death was taking over him _

_"I guess this is goodbye little cherry blossom" His voice quiet and calm, how could he be so calm his life was slipping from his body_

_"No its not 'a goodbye' its a 'see you later'" I said putting my hand over his hand that was on my cheek, my expression sad and worried_

_"Yeah no matter how long it takes we will meet again so..." this point he was struggling to speak and i then realised not a single tear fell from my eyes_

_"see you later" he whispered and his hand turned cold and fell from my check _

_"no NO!" my voice boomed as I entered the Avatar State and..._

I woke up to find myself sweating and breathing heavily, I looked around to what everyone was doing and apparently only Katara was awake. I quickly wiped the sweat of my brow and head towards her. "oh hello Katara good morning did you sleep well" I asked politely

"oh yeah I slept well, I just hope we get out of the serpents pass today." She replied as she looked in bags for food such as nuts and fruit

"yeah me too I'm just going to change out this clothes"she nodded and I grabbed my bag from Appa's saddle and went to the side to change, I looked at the clothes I had and i picked a lime coloured shirt that had flowers at the right corner of it, then I picked a pair of dark trouser .I found my white brush and started brushing my hair and put to in my usual high pony tail.

I then bended the sweat out of my former clothes, and put them in my bag. When I came back to the main camp site Everyone was awake but Sokka who Suki was trying to wake him up. "oh good morning Cindy how are you" Aang asked as he started putting everyone's bag in Appa's saddle.

"good we should start walking if we want to get out of here on time" I told him as Katara handed me an apple. I took a bite and let the juices flow in my mouth.

"I agree lets start walking its a long journey" Toph came around as she spoke . I could hear Sokka mumbling something about men getting there sleep. so we set out Appa flying over us while we walked on ground. After around three hours we came to a halt, there was a huge gape in the path

"single file everyone" Katara ordered and we obeyed, then she water bended a bowl for us to go in so we could breath underwater . We all stepped in as the bowl went below the surface.

"Aang I need help" Katara said as we were nearly completely underwater, he handed his staff to Toph and closed the bowl we were in, I looked to the side to see fish all around. I put my hand out to touch a multi-coloured when something huge appeared in a shadow, I backed my hand away instantly and asked "what is that thing" just then it burst into the bowl we were in.

Everyone screamed as water gushed in, Toph and I used earth bending to bring us up to the surface. Thats when we saw a huge,green serpent with purple eyes and a long tongue, it then screeched a horrible sound. " I think i know why they call it the Serpents pass" Sokka said dumbly "ya think" Toph said.

"Me and Aang will distract it Katara you get everyone to the otherside" I said as i turned to face the animal

she gave a silent nod of the head and Aang opened his gilder and I used water bending to get to the animal. I first strike it with and ice spear around its neck as it screamed in pain. Then Aang blew some air balls into its eyes and it crashed on the little island me and Toph created. Katara finally came around to help.

Katara ,Aang and me started to run in circles as the water started spinning around the creature. Then we used waterbending to hit it at the side of path we were previously on, it realised its defeat and went underwater

i went over to the others and we started walking again but in complete silence. Soon enough we came to the end of the serpents pass

"yes we are done with this death pass" I smiled as I spoked the words, then Ying screamed "whats wrong?" Sokka asked her

"The baby is coming" she said screamed again " what cant you hold it in or something"Sokka exclaimed

"Sokka its a baby I helped GranGran with these things loads of times" Katara said calmly, "but thats was an Arctic seal not a real human being" Sokka being over dramatic. "Sokka its called a baby and I help with those too, Aang I need some rags, Sokka water, Toph I need you to bend a earth tent a big one and Cindy you and Suki come with me " Katara ordered , Toph earthbened a earth tent and I went in with the others.A few minutes later

Katara delivered the baby with the help of Suki, I only gave the woman encouraging words. After Aang gave his speech about them giving him hope they named their baby Hope. I thought it was cute and everyone started to go separate ways, Suki said she only came with us to protect Sokka then they kissed and I stuck out my tongue and Toph punched my are playfully Ying and her family said that they would take it from here and we the rest. The rest of us climbed up on Appa and took of for Ba Sing Se!

A /N : hope u liked it please review thank you


	6. Chapter 6

A/N : hi I'm back with chapter six! sorry I haven't updated I've been busy with rewriting chapter one and two. I want to gratefully thank Bad Wolf Babe and princess_snow510 for their advice, anyway on with the adventure! or story:)

We were heading close to Ba Sing Se when Aang spotted something " um, guys I think the earth king is going to have to wait " I looked at him clearly confused "what? why? what's so importan fo-" I started then looked at what Aang was pointing at, it was a huge black drill heading for the wall of Ba Sing Se " oh, never mind" I said as an after thought. Then Appa landed on the wall with a groan, we all hopped off and turned to take a better view of the drill, and just looking at it made me uneasy. " what are you doing here civilians shouldn't be on the wall" two soliders approached us, "I'm the avatar take me to whoever is in charge" Aang stepped out and spoke with a determined voice. I wanted to say that I was also the avatar but I shoved down my confidence to do so , I didn't want to explain everything over again about there being two avatars. The two soliders took us to a room with a general that was heavily dressed with armour and robes. " your in charge right? well just to let you know that there is huge drill coming this way and is about to break into the wall. We can help you stop it and destroy it because right now you are seeing two avatars and master benders, minus Sokka " I told him

" hey what's that suppose to mean" I could practical hear the steam coming from his ears, I smirked and the general chuckled. " we our honored to have TWO avatars to help us but we don't need your help" I glared at him as Aang looked shocked that someone was refusing his help " don't need our help ,why?" Toph stubbornly asked, I was starting to warm up more to Toph we had a lot in common. Then the general stood up and started walking to the door " follow me and I will show you " he said before opening the door and we all followed him to the top of the wall, he then walked to the edge of the it. "you see, many have tried to enter and all have not succeeded" The general spoke with proud "how about the dragon of the west, he got in didn't he" Toph back fired and the general looked embarrassed "yes but he was soon eliminated, anyway our men have it a'll under control, you can even see for yourself." the general pointed out as earthbending soldiers started attacking the huge machine, we watched silently when two girls came out of nowhere and defeated them all. I snickered as the last one fell 'well that didn't go well'I thought. "WE DOMED " the general exclaimed and Sokka slapped him and I grinned, sometimes he could be funny.

"get a hold of youself man " Sokka was annoyed with him for being a big baby,. " now maybe you would like to ask us for help " I said feeling like I won an argument, man that feeling was good! " yes please " the armed leader said like a four year old and I smirked, We all went the edge of the wall as other soldiers came to drag the injured ones, does two girls must have been strong to take all does men out. "So how are we gonna take that thing down" Toph asked and we all turned to Sokka, well of course he was the plan guy. " why I you all looking at me for?" Sokka asked, well more of exclaimed. " your the idea guy so you come up with the plans" Aang replied as if he read my mind, Sokka looked offended as he started talking about how much pressure we were putting on him, I rolled my eyes to myself and looked back at the drill. It was getting closer and it was getting closer fast.

" Um, are any of you waterbenders here because if you are we kindly ask if you come heal more men" a soldier asked from behind and was kinda referring to Sokka and Katara because of their clothes. Katara nodded and we went to a room where the injured men laid, she attended to one man using her healing skills yo massage his arm "he looks ok what's wrong with him" the general said nervously, Katara looked thoughful " his chi is blocked, who did this to you?" she asked " a circus girl I think, she did a series of punches and jabs. The next thing I knew I wasn't able to bend or bearly able to move" the solider explained. Katara looked thoughtful again "that's Ty Lee, she may not look it but she is dangerous, she knows the human body well she hits your weak spots, it's like she takes you from the inside."Katara told us and that's when Sokka came up with a plan, he said that we should take it down from the inside and hit its weak spots. we instantly agreed and ran out of the room and went back on Appa to fly down to the ground. "sorry Appa this is too dangerous for you to take part in, so fly back up ok" Aang patted the beast and it did what it was told.

" alright guys when blow up some cover for us your not going to be able to see do stay close to me " Toph said as were in one of the trenches, then she made a dust cloud and we all ran into it. It didn't take long for us to reach the actual drill and when we did Aang, Sokka and Katara climbed in. Aang was waiting for me and Toph to enter as well but we both said we will be vulnerable in the drill . Then Toph made a rock pillar and inserted it inside the machine and I made three similar ones and inserted it too. I saw Toph's eyes widen briefly as she yelled over the noise "wow your strong aren't you ". I said nothing and concentrated on what I was trying to do. After a period of time nothing was happening and the drill was getting closer to the wall so I thought if I could tackle it from the top it would somehow damage." Toph I'm going up to the top of this thing you continue to stop it from down below " I yelled and she nodded . I ran out from under the machine and took a good look at it. I used earthbending to bring me up to the top and I saw Aang was already there.

He seemed to be cutting through the metal with water. I came up beside him and asked if I could help so he split the water and gave me half. He told to make a 'x ' shape with him and we started to go deep into the metal. Then a teenager with Fire Nation clothes came up to the top and shot blue fire at us, I mean blue fire! who in the entire world has blue fire? Anyway I dodged the fire and used the water I had and whipped her by her feet. She tripped but quickly got back up, then a load of boulders started falling down. I also dodged them quickly and used one of then to shape a earth spear and shot it at the girl, she jumped out of the way and did a high kick that sent fire to me. Though I had very little knowledge of airbending I used an air current to blow it away. " look what we have here another avatar to join the group, didn't know that two avatars could exist but anywho I will eliminate both of you " the older girl said in a voice that you could tell she was spoilt. I looked over to Aang to see what he was doing and saw that he was running up the wall and he came down with speed and landed hard on a triangular shaped rock that he put in our 'x ' hole. He landed so hard that a huge air current was released and blew the girl down I held my ground as liquid exploded from the drill. it was a mixture of rock and water but I would have called it weird mud. I was covered with it by the time all of it has come out from the deadly machine

I walked over to Aang and grinned "good job Aang we won " and he too grinned. We both slid down using mud and met with the others. Katara then bended off the mess of all of us and Aang used some sort of whistle to call Appa down. We climbed on as he took off and we all looked out to the sunset " that was great team avatar " Sokka said punching his fist into the air " what's up with you and the 'team avatar' stuff" Katara said crossing her arms. Then he went on making more names for our group, I only shook my head and smiled. After two years waiting, I finally found people I could call family.

A /N : that's it hope you like it, sorry if there is any mistakes because I do all the chapters on my phone and it doesn't tell me if I do mistakes like Microsoft Word, anyway R &R please


	7. Chapter 7

A /N : hello here's chapter 7 and guess what I have notice, I get no review anymore : ( if you guys don't review how am I meant to feel encouraged to continue this story? anyway let's just move on to the story ( and yes I am not doing my usual ' on with the story!' because I'm sad :/ )

We were at the train station because we thought it would be the best place to land Appa and when we actually saw the city our jaws dropped. It was huge, I mean my own eyes were going to pop out if I didn't snap out of it. Anyway next thing we knew a lady whose smile was to big for her face came up to us with a few men in robes. I turn around fully to face her so she had my attention to speak to us. " Hello I'm Judee and I have the honour to escort the avatars through the city, please come with me, oh and these men will take you sky bison to a 'special ' stable " she said in a creepy sweet voice as the men put a rock shield on Appa as if to hide him and they took him away. Judee started walking the opposite way so we quickly, then Sokka remembered the reason we were here and went right up to Judee "Can we see the earth king please we have very important information about the war and Fire Nation which is why we need to see him NOW" he said dramatically and held the bag filled with the scrolls close to him. I also went up to Judee to speak to her " Yes, the whole world could depend on this information and we need to bring it to the king " I put my hands up to make an effect on explaining the 'whole world ' statement, But Judee just looked away with the creepy smile still on,

"Well why don't we take a tour around Ba Sing Se first there is many places to visit" then like a invisible bell was rung a carriage stopped in front of us and she opened so we could all climb in and as we did Sokka eyed her like she was a suspicious Fire Nation spy. Once we were all in we sat down on the soft seats, three on each side. Me ,Aang and Katara sat on one the right side with Toph, Sokka and Judee on the other. The carriage started moving and we all looked out of the windows of the carriage. We could mostly see poor people or refugees so Katara asked "Why are all the poor people stuffed in this part in of the city ?" Judee took a glance at of the window and looked back at Katara "Well I'm sure they are not poor they just lower class, now take a look at this part. "she said, I then crossed my arms in utter boredom. ''Damn it we need to get to the king to get this information to him, I mean this could be the small detail that could end the war, all them people whose have to survive because the Fire Nation destroyed they home could actual have a better life then this, people like me '' I said in my head no, more like shouted in my head. I was getting angry but I didn't show it, I put a calm face on though I was basically killing myself on the inside in frustration.

Time passed and the carriage stopped in front of a fancy house, I was guessing that it was our home until we got out of Ba Sing Se . I was the first to get out of the carriage because I wanted to eat, I was starving! The others got out to and we stood at the entrance of the house, Then Judee got a letter that a messenger hawk brought. She then grinned after reading through the letter quickly. " Great news, your visit to the king is being processed into a timetable, you should be able to see him in a month " she said and I exclaimed " A month!" she closed the letter and replied "Six to Eight weeks actually , I should leave you alone to rest but someone will bring you your dinner later I must get going " and she left us alone, We heard a door open slightly and we spotted a man peeking out of the door to catch a glance at us. Sokka said that we should go over there to see what he knows and I was the first to agree, well the more information the better right? Anyway we went over and the man wanted to shut the door quickly but I put my foot to stop it from doing just that. "Hold up, we just want to ask some questions. Do you know why nobody talks about the war here and why does it take so long to go talk to the king ?" I asked impatiently. The man seemed so nervous and was visibly shaking but he answered anyway " Nobody talks about the war because it is not allowed or else you go to prison. And it takes long to see the king because they don't want people worrying the king about the war. That's all I can say but one more thing stay away from the Dai Lee! "

I took my foot away and he shut the door loudly. I sighed we all went back to our own house. Momo went on my shoulder and started chirping I think, I really didn't know what noise he made was called. I patted him on the head and sat down on a cushion ,he curled up on my crossed legs and dosed off. " Hey Cindy why don't we start airbending practice, if we are going to stay here bored we might as well do something useful" Aang suggested .I thought for a moment and nodded my agreement, I got up from the cushion and set momo down carefully so I wouldn't wake him up. Aang grinned and walked up near the window, I followed knowing it would be fun, I hoped. "So do you know any airbending moves, stances or anything at all? " He asked and I thought, well I knew how to direct air current that was enough right? "Yeah only one move though and that's to direct air currents and possible make them" I replied . He nodded and was silent for a moment before speaking, " Ok I'm going to show you how to create a ball of air and use it as an air scooter, first we should mediate and while we're at it I will tell you details about airbending" he then sat down and crossed his legs.

I copied him and closed my eyes, I also steadied my breathing pace so I could concentrate on clearing my mind.

"Good you have positioned yourself correctly, now clear your mind and let all your surroundings be gone, isolate your self from any troubles and feel free just like the wind. That's what air is about. Being free, letting nothing tie you down so you can fly. Air is always moving and flowing, unlike earthbending it doesn't use strength to defeat the opponent it uses speed and fast thinking. You must always be light on your feet so you can move quicker-" Aang was interrupted by Toph complaining " Hey twinkles you don't always have to be light on your feet because if everyone was like they would be weirdos like - oh well let me not say any names *coughyoucough*" which got Katara mad " TOPH DON'T INTERRUPT CINDY'S FIRST LESSON " Katara immediately told Toph off

"As I was saying, you should be light on your feet that way you can dodge attacks, now I want you to connect yourself to the wind be one with the air " Aang finished off and I took a deep breath in and imagined myself in a field. The field was plain with green grass and there was a breeze, I also imagined a cherry blossom tree. It was so beautiful, it had pink and white blossoms and their petals were flying in the breeze. Then I realised that Aang was right ,air was always moving whether it was rough or gentle it was always flowing . It felt so relaxing I felt like I could ignore the whole war business and just be lazy. I looked at the cherry blossom tree and it's falling petals in the gentle breeze, The petals were being free in the wind knowing that they would be lead to a safe place. That reminded me of the world, Aang and me. Me and Aang were avatars the world was depending on us to free it from the Fire Nation and bringing it back to peace. And that was exactly what I was planning to do, bring the world to peace. I opened my eyes and rubbed them.

I looked at Aang and he was peacefully meditating as well but I wanted to move on so I was going to have to disturb him "Hey Aang can we do some actual airbending? " I asked impatiently waiting for an answer " Oh sure let's begin " he replied and I smiled this was going to be awesome

" Now I want you to try to gather the air around you and make it into a ball probably the size of a cabbage, like this " he demonstrated on gathering the air and I tried to copy but I could keep it in a shape of a ball for more then 10 seconds. I tried again and held it in a ball for 14 or 15 seconds but it vanished again. I sighed in frustration and tried again and it worked ! it actually stayed. I beamed with happiness. But then I realised I looked like an idiot , I was getting happy for making a ball of air . Not cool Cindy not cool. Aang smiled and nodded a 'good job ' nod. "Now that that's done I'm going to show you how to ride it ,first you have to bring the air ball down to the ground " he lowered his hand with the ball just to his ankles " Then you hop and land on the ball and cross you legs like we did while mediating but you have to remove your hand underneath, you must also shift all you weight to you upper body so the air ball will support your weight and you would be able to move easily aswell" he did just what he said and sat on the air ball with ease and put his fist together. I gently but carefully lowered the ball to my ankles and hopped onto it. I nearly fell off. I wobbled as I removed my hand and shifted as much of my weight to my upper body. I lost control as I had nothing to hold on, " Put your hands together for Balance then stay still and concentrate on the movement of the ball" Aang instructed

I did as I was told and steady myself by putting my hands together but I didn't stay completely still I fiddled a bit because it's not like I floated randomly before, Aang sighed relieved I wasn't hurt and was good to go.

" Great now here's the fun part. You have to move the ball around you even though it's under you and you can't see it . To move the ball you must move the air around you so it pushes the ball to the direction you wish let me show you " he used the air around him to pushed the ball to the right, he circled around Momo and came back to his spot "See ,now you try" he said encouragingly. I nodded nervously and used the move air currents ( I already knew that move because I tried to self train myself but all I could do was that so I gave up)to push the spinning ball to the left, wait did I just move on air? Hell yes I did! I then moved faster using the air around me to move around, and I was grinning melancholy. Well that was until I bumped into Sokka.

" HEY, watch where ya going " he said and walked away mumbling something about bending being dangerous magic. I rubbed my head and picked myself off the floor . I still had my grin on but I turned it into a happy smile. I walked back over to Aang " Sorry I guess I was to excited" I apologized rubbing the back of my head. He smiled and nodded in understandment ( that isn't a real word but I don't give a damn) . " That's ok now I think our lesson is over you did very well " he said ending the class with a bow, I also bowed down

" Thank you Sifu Aang" I thanked him and he had a smile of happiness

THE NEXT DAY.

We all sat down on cushions and were munching on apples when Katara came in with a letter in her hand "Guys we got a letter from the royal palace it says here that the king is throwing a party for his pet bear tonight" she read from the letter

" You mean platypus bear" Aang corrected.

" Or his kangaroo bear " Toph offered.

" His tiger bear? " I joined in .

"Or his wolf bear " Sokka insisted.

" No it just says bear " Katara, who was clearly confused ,said. " This city is just weird " Toph said after an awkward silence. "This could be our chance to see the Earth King " I suggested, no more like stated. But Toph disagreed " I don't think so, with our manners we won't stand a chance, there's obviously going to be posh people there and we, except from me, aren't exactly 'posh' " Then Katara got in a huff " What I don't really see yourself as ladylike" Katara said angrily, Toph only kept on munching on her apple before she replied " Before I ran away from home I was forced to learn manners but when I did run away I chose to ignore them but you might be able to pull it off but not these to idiots" She pointed to Aang and Sokka while I stroked Momo fur, wow this lemur was quite soft," What do you mean we have manners" Aang implied as he tore two red curtains and handed one to Sokka and the wrapped it around like robes " Oh Avatar Aang how do you do " Sokka said with a fancy fake posh accent

Aang bowed his head and Sokka copied, then Aang bowed again and so did Sokka and they kept at it until they hit both of their heads. " You two could pass as bus boys" Toph commented. " Hey Toph how about me ?" I asked almost forgetting she forgot about me. "Well your kinda half and half, Katara and I will go to the party and find a way for you two idiots to come in , Cindy you should stay with them in case they do something stupid" She kinda answered my question and I nodded an ok for the plan

4 HOURS LATER

Me, Wand and Sokka were play Earth, Fire, Water (A /N : it's like rock, paper, scissors and if you win you get to flick the other person head ) while we waited for Toph and Katara to dress up and when they finally did they looked really pretty and when Aang mentioned this they giggled. " Ok it's time to go remember we will try to find a way to sneak you in" Toph said as they left to go. "We should wait here for 5 minutes before we leave too so we they can get into the party and we won't have to be seen with them" I told the others and that's what we did so we played Earth, Fire, Water for a bit then headed off. Once we got there we went to the back of the palace and hid behind a statue to hide from any guards or to be more specific The Dai Lee. Katara and Toph were taking quite awhile so Sokka hatched a plan, he saw three boys in servants uniforms and knocked them out with his boomerang .he then took off their clothes and said "ok Toph said that we could qualify for bus boys, soooo that's means we can dress in theses and serve food to people then find Katara and Toph " " Um great plan Sokka but One problem ; I'm not a boy " I said but he ignored me. " Put these on " he shoved the clothes in our arms and I went to the other side of the statue to change and I put my hair into a low bun the put the hat on to cover to. I looked down at myself and was convinced that I could pull it off.

When we were donewe entered the back door and we were in the party room, We each got plates and severed people as best as we could but Aang sneezed and his hat blew away revealing his blue tattoos. Instantly people started gathering around him amazed. Judee came up to me then " Yoh must get out of here you will get in trouble" she said almost desperately. I gave her a questioning look " What trouble? " I asked confused. Just before she could answer a bell rang, and a guard announced "The Earth King has arrived " and Aang being the doof head he was air scooted himself across the food tables to meet the king. I also started to run to the king but I got pulled back, someone used earthbending to tie my hands and cover my mouth and pulled me back. Later I found myself in a dimmed room with my friends. Then some guy who was half bald with a black hair came in the room.

" Ah see you are all her, my names Long Feng head of the Dai Lee, Now I do not want you seeing the Eath King he has to many things to do than to be bothered about the war " Long Feng said and I was starting to get angry " But we have important information about the war that could stop the war " I argued and Long Feng came up to me " hmmm, are you sure your a boy you have a very feminine face " he asked and I rolled my eyes " No I'm not a boy I'm Avatar Cindy now let us talk to the Earth King" I answered him and he walked up to the fire place " I'm afraid I can't let you do that, As the Kings adviser I shouldn't permit you kids to see the King he doesn't need to worry about things outside the wall. The Dai Lee take care of anything concerning that " Long Feng voice sounded like he was threatening us " The king is your little puppet isn't he? " Toph stomped her foot and pointed her fan at him . " No , anyway I'd advise you not to interfere with the king unless you don't want you bison back " Long Feng said over his shoulder , Aang was enraged " What did you do to Appa and where is he? "he demanded and I could feel Long Feng grinning .

" He's in ' special stables ' that we put him in, Now Judee will escort you out, Judee " he called for her

A totally different woman came in the only thing that she had in common with the Judee we knew was that they both had black hair .

" What happened to Judee ? "

A / N : Whoa that's the longest chapter in this story I feel so great anyway review and all the northern stuff thank you :)


End file.
